The present invention relates to an under cabinet vacuum device and more particularly pertains to allowing swept up debris to be collected without the need for a dustpan or the like.
The normal collection of debris and dust is normally accomplished with the use of a broom. The debris and dust are swept into a pile and then the broom pushes the debris and dust onto a dustpan. The dustpan is then lifted to a trash can where the debris and dust are then dumped for permanent disposal. This process involves bending and stooping and normally results in the transfer of dust particles that remain on the dustpan after use. This results in remaining dirt and filth that will require a more immediate cleaning.
What is needed is a device that will allow debris and dust to be collected without much physical effort and which will remove all significant debris and dust once collected.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a vacuuming device that is stored underneath a kitchen cabinet that will suck up all the collected debris and dust and store it for eventual permanent disposal.
The use of dust and debris collection devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, dust and debris collection devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of collecting dust and debris for disposal are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,510 to English discloses a vacuum box for collecting small particles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,638 to Best discloses a dust collection apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,016 to Klassen discloses a vacuum outlet for built in vacuum. U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,721 to Wall et al. discloses an automatic dustpan member for central vacuum cleaning system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,175 to Zahner discloses a foot vacuum.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an under cabinet vacuum device for allowing swept up debris to be collected without the need for a dustpan or the like.
In this respect, the under cabinet vacuum device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing swept up debris to be collected without the need for a dustpan or the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved under cabinet vacuum device which can be used for allowing swept up debris to be collected without the need for a dustpan or the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.